Addictive game
by Jademison
Summary: Alison thinks she knows everything about Emily Fields, but she's totally wrong. When the queen bee finds out that one of her favorite puppets is actually hidding a lot of secrets from her, she sees no other option but to start a new game, just to teach her a lesson. Oh Ali, did anyone tell you that a game is more exciting with two players in it? People can surprise you.
1. Game on

Oh my god, Emily has a dick, why it seems to turn me on so much?

She's Emily for god sakes, just another doll to play with, and a girl! She is the one I use for special attention whenever I want it, she's the naive and easy to manipulate.

Its so good to know that not only boys want me, but girls too.

Its funny to see her childish smile when I flirt with her, or how red her face becomes when I do bolder things like undressing in front of her.

I always thought that Em was so innocent, that she wouldnt even know what "horny" meant, but now that I know that she actually have a little friend down there, that I'm damn sure it jumps happily everytime the sweet girl sees something she likes, I want to play a little more, risk a little more.

How did I know about her extra? Well, it was on the morning after a slumber party at her house, I wanted to use her bathroom but she was taking a shower, so I thought it would be cool to go in and make her nervous, but oh my surprise was when I saw the tanned girl's silhouette through the shower curtains, I saw her head, then her neck, boobs and curves, and I have to admit that she's getting hotter with time and her swimming practices, but then I saw it, a bulge, I just saw the shape of it though, but it was obvious what it was, a dick.

Emily didnt notice my presence, so she doesn't know that I found out about her juicy secret.

Oh a new secret, it feels really good to have a new one at my provision, it's like a chistmas gift for me. Secrets, the key for power.

I wanted to make Emily know that I knew about her package, just to torture her for a while with playfull comments in front of the girls, but why would I do that if I can do something much better.

I can play a game.

I will seduce her as I never have, this is a new level, no more innocent smiles or minimal touches, I want her to show her kinky and horny side, discover lust in her eyes , I want to corrupt her, I want to see her little friend wake up in front of me, and when that happens she'll be so embarrased... I already imagine her red face in shame, begging for my silence, music for my ears and art for my eyes.

Oh sweet Emily, you will have a boner in front of me, and it'll be awesome.

I'm in my bed, picturing different ways to seduce her, so I take my phone and call her.

"Hi Ali" I hear her tipical shy answer. I hope her dick is not as shy as her.

"Hi Em, how about if you come here at four o clock? I ask, but I know her answer already.

"Sure, and what will we do?"

"Oh nothing specific, I have a movie here that I would like you to see with me"

"Alright, sounds great, i'll be there"

"Awesome, bye"

"Bye"

Ok, game on.

I have five minutes before she arrives so I prepare all for my plan. My parents aren't home and I made Jason dissapear.

I cut some fruits with yogurt to eat, favorite Em's snacks.

I'm wearing pink sporty short shorts, that allow anyone to take a peek at my panties underneath them, I chose red ones, just to kill her. I complete the outfit with a white tank top with a great cleavage, is comfy and nothing tight, but in some way it still shows my curves, is one of my favorites.

I hear the ring bells, and I open the door, trying to calm the beat of my heart, this new game creates adrenaline in me and I love it.

I see Emily, dressed with a white shirt under a blue hoddie and a pair of blue jeans, matching all with some simple white sneakers. Her dark hair loose in her shoulders, with nothing fancy on it.

Gay much? Really, why I'm the only one that had figured her out? Even spencer is blind enough to not see Emily's rainbow aura.

But well, I have to admit that she pulls it off good enough, she's the opposite of a butch, she's more like the tipical girl next door, the adorable and good girl that just happens to have a sporty style. That is how everyone see her.

Little did the town know the truth about her.

"Am... Ali, is something wrong?"

I realize that i've been staring at the brunette without saying a word.

Ok Alison, focus if you want this to work out.

"No, I just thought I saw something behind you, but it was nothing, come in" I say, and she seems to believe it and follows my comands.

"There is noone here?" The swimmer asks me, and I can notice how she's trying to not check me out, but is so obvious how her eyes roam from my legs to my boobs.

Poor Emily, she will never own them, and she knows it.

"No, we have the entire house just for both of us" I say with a total flirtarious voice, smirking at her. She just smiles in a timid way, looking down, blushing as always.

I like it, but this time I want more.

"Come here, sit down, I will bring the movie and food"

"Ok" she says and I go to do what I said.

"Yes! I love fruit and yogurt" Emily exclaims when she notice the content of the bowls in my hands.

I smirk, and put the food on the table, with the total intention to leave my cleavage exposed exactly in front of her eyes, letting her have a great view of my boobs.

I notice her eyes wide open, and she tries to focus in something else but she cant, she's drowling.

This is so funny.

I introduce the movie in the dvd and press play.

"You'll love this movie" I say turning around and for my not so surprise she had to raise her gaze.

She was staring at my butt. Hilarious.

I just raise my left eyebrow letting her know that i caught her.

"why? It Is a comedy?" She asks nervous.

"Oh no, definitely not" I laugh

"So what it is?"

"Just watch" I say a little bit rough.

"Ok, sorry" she says low and I almost felt bad for her, almost.

The movie begins and I sit by her side.

-POV EMILY-

Why do Ali seems so excited about this movie?

She sits by my side and we start to eat the strawberries first, I can't control the butterflies in my stomach each time we brush our hands by accident.

I try my best to pay attention to the movie and not to those annoying imaginary insects and its working, a lot of practice I suppose.

It's been half an hour and what I understand about the movie so far, is that a blonde girl and his boyfriend are fighting beacuse she found him with a hooker, I already notice that this is a too adult movie, the words they use are way too nasty and they swear each second they can.

We aren't little girls anymore, I'm aware of that, but I feel like something worse is coming.

"Am... Ali , im not sure if we should watch this..." I tell her, but she just rolls her eyes.

"Come on Emily, it's just a movie, we aren't kids anymore, stop being such a prude"

Maybe she's right, we're sixteen years old after all.

"Besides, the best parts are yet to occur, just wait"

Honestly, I doubt I would like those "best" parts knowing Ali, but I shrug and continue watching.

The blonde girl from the movie, called Alex, goes to her best friend's house and tell her everything about his boyfriend.

I lose interest so I just take some vanilla yogurt, mi favorite.

Then, I see that Alex's friends, Robin, is quite similar to Megan Fox, blue eyes, black hair and well... a well taken body.

"Wow"

"Wow what?" Ali asks and I paralize.

Damn Emily, well done.

"Erm.. the the yo-o gurt i-is great"

Yeah Emily, great save dumbass.

"Mmm are you sure you weren't talking about the hottie in the movie?"

Busted.

I know she already knows about me, about how I look at some girls in a peculiar way. She probaby thinks I'm a freak, damn it, she even knows I look at her in that way too, and she plays with me everytime, just like now.

But well, at least she doesn't know about the freakest thing about me. She would hate me and be disgusted, she would never talk with me again, and that scares me and hurts so bad.

"Geez Em, relax, it was just a joke"

The blonde gives me a smile, but not the honest one I like, it was the famous Dilaurentis smile. It was beautifull, scary and suspicious, just like the owner.

I laugh a little and nod.

I pay attention to the movie again, just to find the two girls chatting in a room, they are planning a big revenge against Alex's boyfriend, but the scene is a little bit weird, they're sitting in a bed, talking slowly and making gestures that could be described as hot. I see their "pijamas" that are actually just very tight tank tops and no pants, just their underwear.

I try to keep breathing normally, I can't allow Ali to notice how affected I am.

I think about disgusting things like dead insects or scary clowns to calm my... member down.

But the movie gets worse -or better- when the pair of friends get closer and closer.

ARE THEY GONNA KISS?

I want it to happen, but at the same time i dont.

And they actually do, two hot girls are kissing in front of me. This is so wrong, I shouldnt see this, less with Ali right here.

I feel myself getting hard, but it can't be noticed yet. I have to stop this so I turn around, just to see the blonde very concentrated in the movie.

"Eeh... Ali we re-really shouldn't see this" I say stuttering.

"Why not Em? Its bothering you?" She asks me, but it doesn't sounds completly innoncent, she's hidding something, as always.

"It just, is not right to watch it" I say feeling guilty for feeling this way.

I think she recognized the guilt in my voice, because for a brief moment I saw understanding and sorrow in her blue eyes, but it dissapears immediatly, replaced by something else, something dark.

"There is nothing wrong with it Em, they are just two persons kissing and loving each other"

Her respond takes me by surprise, does that mean that she doesn't have a problem with two girl kissing? Doesn't she think is gross or completly wrong?

Loving? Ali, aka the queen bee, thinks like that?

My thoughts are interrupted by a moan.

A moan?!

I lead my gaze to the screen again, still finding the girls making out, but now their kisses are eager, not just in the lips, but also in each other necks.

I could be hipervelenting right now.

This is so so wrong, but so so good.

Robin takes her tank top off, leaving her just in a black bra and panties. But Alex goes and takes robins bra off too.

Her boobs are exposed! And Alex is sucking and licking them!

That actress is so talented with her tongue...

How could it feel to...

God Emily, keep it in your pants.

I grip the sofa and cross my legs, trying to calm myself, but I can't, I grab a pillow and put it over my legs, because I know that my dick, yes I said it, my dick is getting harder and harder, and it hurts a lot.

I try to look away, but it's impossible.

"Are you ok Em?" Ali asks with the same innocent and sweet voice from before.

Pff, yeah right, another idiot with that tale.

I can't respond, I just nod, preventing to make any noise that would expose my actual state.

The blonde beauty gets close to me, her right knee touching my leg. Oh no Alison, not now, even that little touch affects me.

I hear more and louder moans from the TV, they start to swear and say things like "faster" and "yeah, right there".

That it's, I will die here, I regret not eating that last piece of cake from yesterday.

Ali observes my legs crossed, and the pillow that I have over them, she chuckles.

What is so funny?

Oh yeah, the fact that I'm excited with just a movie.

A movie that could be porn as far as I know.

Hormones...

Wait, is this a porn?

I look for the package of the infamous movie, and yes, It says "Pornography" below the tittle of this one...that is "Wet revenge with a little bit of pussy" by the way.

I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks already.

Are you kidding me Alison?!

"Oh fuck" One of the girls moans and I see that Alex doesn't wear her panties anymore, and Robin is liking that special spot of her friend.

What a good friend.

Yeah, they're officialy having sex, I'm officialy watching two girls having sex, two hot girls may I add.

I hear another moan.

It wasn't from any of the girls on the screen, neither from Ali.

It was form me!

I open my eyes in surprise and fear, Ali is right beside me!

Im so fucked up, she'll torture me with this.

With all the force I have I dare to see the queen bee, and she's biting a strawberry in very suggestive way, her eyes are different, darker, but still have an icy blue color.

I look away, because her gaze was about to make me release another inapropiate sound.

Bad choice, now both of the girls are naked doing all kind of things. I would take notes if it wasn't for the blonde next to me.

"What was that Em?" Ali asks, but i'm sure she already knows.

She gets closer to me and I can feel her breath in my neck.

"Something is bothering you? I could help you" she whispers in my ear and her hands are dangerously close to my thights.

What does that even mean?

I have an idea, but it couldn't be that, it would be possible just in my dreams.

"Em, tell me please"

Oh god, her voice sounds so husky and sexy right now.

Calm down Emily, stop thinking about your friend in that way.

I have to uncross my legs, beacuse my dick is in pain too and in one second Ali stands up, takes my pillow away and sits on my legs.

Fuck why? My boner is not visible yet, but it will be anytime soon.

Ali is facing me and I can't see the movie anymore, but l can hear it.

The sound of two girls having sex, moaning, swearing and screaming.

Alison Dilaurentis all over me.

This is way too much.

I bite my lips to avoid moaning again.

Hey God, what awfull things did I do to deserve this punishment?

Ok, maybe you don't agree with me liking girls, but It is so bad?

Or is this a gift from the devil?

My thoughts are interrumpted by the voice of my best friend.

"You're so tense Emily, aren't you having fun?" she makes a pout that leads my attention to her perfect and pinky lips.

how would it feel to kiss her?

How would Ali sound having sex?

"Answer me" she demands giving me a fierce look.

I shallow and she notices it.

"I-i am fi-fine" I stutter and she chuckles.

She's so enjoying this.

"I dont think you are, tell me sweety, what do you want?" She places her arms around my neck moving closer, causing friction and pressure between her center and my dick.

Please stop growing up, please.

I definitely can't tell her what I want.

"Nothing Ali, just lest do something different please" I beg, my voice is weak.

"Ow don't you like the movie?, what a shame, I chose it specially for you"

She planned this, she wanted to see me like this.

Well, I like the movie a little bit to much.

Why does she ask me anyways? She already knows the answer.

"I like it, i just..." I dont dare to continue, not when i hear one of the movie's girls scream:

"FUCK ME PLEASE!"

I couldn't get any reder, I imagine Ali saying those exact words to me, and my boner gets even worse

Emily stop it, she could feel it.

"If you like the movie, what's the problem then? You can tell me anything" she whispers, massaging the back of my neck, leaning forward, showing me her boobs again.

I close my eyes and bite mi lips for the second time today.

Seriosly Ali? Can I tell you how I want to do the same thing that those girls are doing, with you? Seriously?!

"Emily, what do you want, just say it and it's yours"

And I lose it there. I'm so hard right now that she can feel me, I know it, but I'm so horny that I don't even care about it and before I can stop myself, I finally answer her.

"You, I want you"

 **Ok, so this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it, I would love to know what do you think about it, good or bad, I'm open to construtive opinions, just be respectful please. I already have more chapters, so I promise that if you like it, I'll update in a good rythm.**

 **About the story, IT WILL HAVE BIG TWISTS. I love them. And no, they won't be together in record time, I wan't to be realistic here, and do great characters developments before they are in ak relationship.**

 **EMISON IS ENDGAME :3 love is love is love is love**.


	2. Fantasy

ALI's POV.

"You, I want you" Emily mumbles so low that I'm able to hear it just because I'm literally in top her.

The fact that she actually said it aloud and is not scared about it amazes me, it's exciting but I was feeling this way since I saw Emily's priceless reaction watching the movie, and that moan, that was incredible.

I'm not her only weakness, are women in general. I little part of me, had to confirm that Emily was completly gay, even when I've caught her staring at girls repeatly I kept thinking it would be awesome to be the only object of her desires, but oh well, even me have to accept that it wouldn't be realistic.

I move more to rub her cock and I can feel it, she's so hard and big, this is exciting. I already won the first part of the game making her have a boner, now, I have to make her inner horny demon come out.

Ja "Come out" saw what I did there? I'm hilarious.

"How do you want me?" I ask her.

She doesnt respond and that frustrates me, she's supposed to let herself go and tell me the nastiest things, just like in the twilight fanfictions. I guess she have a better self-control than Edward Cullen.

But i'm fine, people act as I please sooner or later, specially Emily, nevertheless, getting her out of her shell is more complicated than I thought.

I take the remote control from the desk without separating from Emily's legs, to turn off the tv, the sex scene was over and it already accomplished its mission here.

I catch the brunette looking down at my croth, her gaze is intense and predatory, I never saw her like that but it demostrates me that there is much more about her than she shows to the world... And I kinda like it.

"Mmm" I moan unconsiously and she raises her eyes immediately.

"My neck hurts so bad" I try to dissimulate.

"Are you ok?" She asks me with honest concern, her voice is a mixture of sweet Emily and the horny one, resulting in a very sexy tone of voice.

Typical Emily, taking care of people even in the most inadequate situations.

I feel myself getting wet and I wonder if she can feel it too.

"I dont know, I slept so bad yesterday, but I heard from your teammates that you usually give them incredible massages when they feel sore, would you give me one please?"

"Yeah sure, turn around" She says nerviously without realizing the double meaning that her words could have.

Ok Alison, snap.

I turn around so my ass is the one rubing her hard rock and I force myself to suppress another moan. I know she is confused, thinking about why I haven't said anything about it.

But Im puzzled too, why isn't she in panic?

why hasn't she apologized?

why isn't she begging for my silence?

That's how the Emily I know would react.

She begins doing slow circle motions over specific points of my neck and shoulders, sending plessure through my entire body.

"What a hidden talent" I think, wondering how many girls has she given this type of massages, how many girls have been in this same position with her, putting aside the boner part of course.

Are her intentions totaly innocent at helping her swimmates? I dont think so.

Who would know? Emily has her ways...

Little mermaid? More like little perv.

Her soft and warm hands are wonderfull at it, fuck it, I will moan and enjoy this as much as I want, besides, it will make her hornier, what is exaclty what she needs to stop being so shy.

I kill two birds from one shot. Perfect.

She starts to apply more pressure with her thumbs and I sigh. She continues a little harder, and I begin to pant softly nonstop.

"Yeah right there"

"Harder please"

"That feels awesome"

Some minutes pass and her breath is irregular and her hands are shaking. My pussy is highly sensible and bathed in moisture, I need her to make a move NOW or I don't know what will I do. Come on Em, kiss me.

And then I remember!

I've been with some boys before, and all of them had in common something in particular...

"EMILY" I moan her name, she groans and grabs me by the hips, attaching me closer to her.

Bingo!

She's way too similar to a randy teenage boy.

"Alison" she whispers. She never calls me by my whole name, unless she's mad with me.

Well, interesting...

"I know you can feel me" she says with total confidence, it's sort of intimidating, but hot at the same time.

I stand up to sit on her legs facing her again, and I whimper at the touch between my center and her cock.

"God Alison" she groans and I cant stop myself from grabing her dick over her jeans.

"You knew, didn't you?" She asks me sharply.

That takes me aback, it's the first time that she uses a harsh tone with me, or with anyone actually. I don't know what to say, so I just try to kiss her but she pulls me away.

Did she reject me? What the hell?!

"You had enough fun" she says furious now, there is no pain or sadness, just anger.

And that scares the shit out of me, I never saw her like this.

"Em, calm down" I say softly, rubing myself against her, she's still aurosed, so I use it to distract her.

I give her a sweet smile to convince her that I'm being genuine, even when im not. I pant and the brunette shut her eyes, and graps my thighs again.

I did it. I got her.

She stands up with me in her arms leaving me with no other option but to wrap my legs around eyes reflect a disturbing spark that takes my breath away. I'm pretty sure is the same gaze the murderers have seconds before killing their victims without mercy.

She breaks the space between us and kisses me.

Bang, the murderer attacked.

Her kiss is different from what I expected it to be though, she goes rough, her lips moving violently with mine. The kiss is full of passion and lust, but rage and guiltiness too. Four things I wouldn't relate my sweet Emily with.

Her kiss should be tender and gentle, maybe clumsy, its her first kiss after all, How does she manages to seem so skilled?

Wait... this is her first kiss, right?!

I know her better than anyone else, this most be her first kiss, she would have told me otherwise, right?!

I want to pull apart displeased with the posibility of someone else being the center of her attention, fury suddenly taking over me, but she doesn't let me go so easily.

Her hands grasp my butt, causing me to gasp, she takes advantage and thrusts her tongue into my mouth. We both pant at the feeling confirming my suspicions, she definitely did this before.

Emily is hidding more secrets!

She's not the only one angry now.

I'm the one who should lead, not the other way around, much less by Emily Fields.

So the battle begins, tongue versus tongue. Fire is traveling through our sweaty bodies and our hands increase the heat between us, caressing each inch of skin that could be found.

She grips my boobs and squeeze them, looking like a child with a new toy.

The sensations are completily overwhelming, but im not giving up. I try to remove her hoodie but she stops me, the bronze girl doesn't seem to give in neither.

She walks us to the kitchen and place me delicately on the shelf, she takes a moment to look me in the eyes and I'm able to identify tenderness and caution in her expression and I sigh with relief, finally my Emily is back, the one I can control. But before I can sing vicotry her brown orbs darken, warning me that her evil twin is back. She attacks my neck this time, sucking and spreading kisses and little bites that slowly melt me.

"God" I whimper and I can feel her smirk against my skin. How she dares? She's mocking me!

Ok enough, im going to make the tables turn.

I move my hands from her back to the zipper of her jeans, her breath cuts out and her kisses cease.

She's nervous, I sense it, no need to see her face.

I continue with my path and my right hand invades her jeans and then her boxers, I touch her big hard boner without any fabric in between for the very first time and I start to rub it, up and down, up and down, making the tanned girl weaker with each stroke.

My left hand just fondles his abs through her shirt.

When did Emily got those? I really should go to her swim practices more often.

Her erratic breath becomes into moans when I grap her dick and jerk it much faster than before.

I'm giving a hand job to the official Rosewood's good girl.

"FUCK" she groans loudly.

She cursed!

I shouldn't be surprised after how far we've come, but is the first time I hear her say something more "nonladylike" than "damn" or "freaking" since forever, and is so hot to finally hear it from her own mouth, and is even hotter to think that i'm the cause of that amazing effect.

"Dont stop" She demands whith a throaty voice. I see her hands made fists at the sides of my body, her knuckles are white of how tight she's holding them.

And I continue, speeding up my rythm.

"Oh fuck Ali"

"Yeah Ali, like that "

"SHIT ALI, FASTER"

My panties are practically soaking thanks to all the things she's yelling.

I can tell by the flinch of her body that she's about to come, it's my signal. I stop my motions abruptly and her head instanly leaves the gap between my neck and shoulder. She throws me her singular puppy look, questioning my actions, begging for more.

She tries to formulate words but it takes her a few seconds to recover.

I wont lie, im proud.

"What the hell Alison?!" She exclaims, showing shadows of the defenseless version of herself again.

This is the moment I have to put her in her place, if not she will think she can stand by herself, that she has some power over me.

She doesn't.

I wanted to free her inner demon but I have to lock it back into the bottom of her soul, so deep that she couldn't find it unless i want it to. However, is difficult when I want her to return the favor, I want to release from this burning feeling, my core hurts like a bitch.

"What are you waiting for? Keep going" the swimmer wakes me up from my mental argument.

Who does she think she is? She can't order me.

Fuck this shit, I"ll take care of myself later.

"I dont have to continue anything Emily, I already got what I wanted, I finally know how to do this right so I won't doubt in front of boys"

Pure silence, the tension that once was sexual, is just tension in its whole.

The brunette seems numb, showing a emotionless face. She was expecting this.

 _Did you want it worse Em? well, you'll get it worse._

"Thank you honey, really, you being a freak was finally usefull, maybe it's your purpose in life, be for the use of others, a tool for practice" I say with fake enthusiasm, my words injected with cruelty, remembering that someone else kissed her first.

"And don't worry, your disgusting secrets are safe with me"

For the first time in my life I find myself unable to read someone else emotions, her eyes (the so called soul's windows) are a mistery right now, but a small amount of tears threaten to show up let me know that I touched her where I wanted to. She doesn't cry though, she pulls apart from me,closes her eyes and takes deep breaths. A cold feeling hits my body, craving for hers.

I study her movements looking for any clue of what she's thinking about, she fixes her jeans and picks up her blue hoodie.

When did it end on the floor?

She turns around without saying a word and I can't glance any type of embarrassment or sorrow in her actions. I need a response, this is not power, this is... I dont even know what is this, but it doesn't feel good.

"I"ll walk you to the door" I say trying to sound happy, desperate to get any kind of feeling from her new hollow being.

Nevertheless, she doesnt react and heads to the exit with me beside her.

I open the door and before she walks away I say:

"I hope you get to do something with that" refering to the bump still visible in her pants.

Suddenly, she pushes me against the wall taking me by the wrists, her face milimeters apart from mine. Her eyes are pure fire, contaning black flames that match her hair. Her breath is heavy and unsteady. Is the worst state in which i've ever seen her, and her grip is getting stronger.

"I know you're delighted because I desire you" she whispers sending shivers into my spine. She looks me straight at my eyes and smiles mischievously at my obvious fear.

"But you should be terrified too, because I finally hate you"

And with that, she goes away leaving me completly disorientated.

EMILY'S POV

What did I do?!

What the freaking hell did I do?!

Its 1:35 am and I havent sleep a bit since I left Ali's house. When I got home I had to go to the bathroom first to take charge of my issue and then I ate some mac n cheese.

Classic.

After that, I laid down in my bed right away, being impossible for me to stop thinking about all that happened.

Why did Alison do that? She never went that far before.

It's because she knows I have a dick? And when and how she even knew?!

The things I did, the things I did to her!

I'm so screw...

Why did I act like that? I replay the past events in my mind, over and over again, but I still cant recognize myself in them. From where did those impulses come? That girl, it wasn't me.

I feel like all of it was a messy, hot and horrific fantasy. My conscience just shut down and my body acted.

I didnt have an idea of how much anger I was keeping against Alison, yeah, I get mad and sad each time she flirts with me to later see her kissing with some random guy, but today or should I say yesterday, when I realized that she was playing another sick game with me... this time touching a very delicated topic as me being intersex, she crossed a line.

Each little heart break, each lie, they all blended inside me and I couldn't contain them anymore, so I just exploded. The worst part is, I don't believe that everything went out, there are more stuff waiting to detonate.

Culpability consumes me when I recall her icy blue eyes in fear, but at the same time a pleased feeling creeps from the deep of my broken heart. I cant stop thinking that maybe she deserved it, maybe she needed a spoon of her own medicine to understand how it's to be controled, used and manipulated. The sensation of begin scared of someone that you want.

 _"A tool for practice" "Freak_ "

When she called me like that I woke up from the fantasy, my soul came back to me and I was aware of what was happening, I was broken again by the same person for the millionth time in my life.

 _"I hope you get to do something with that"_

It wasn't the worst thing she said, it was almost silly compared to the other insults, but that was the point.

After Alison told me all those vicious things, she just made that stupid comment with a grin in her flawless face, she didn't care about my feelings, or me at all.

I just thought about the irony because I care a lot for her and I hate it, I wanted to prove her that I wouldn't care anymore, thus my body went into autopilot once more.

 _"But you should be terrified too, because I finally hate you"_

Those words slipped from my mouth filled with hatred. Do I hate her? I doubt it, so why did I say it? And why should Ali be scared about it?

It was clearly a threat, maybe a promise. About what? I have no idea, I just know that something about it was quite serious and murky.

Nonetheless, it didn't surprise me any of her words, I always daydreamed about what would happen if she ever found out, and it wasn't much different from the reality.

Everyone think I'm this happy positive person, and I am, however, when it comes to the blonde I always expect the worse. Sure, I keep a few hopes, but they are nothing like tree years before, those great expectations I had...

I was dumb enough to believe that one day she would see me as I see her, I didn't know back then what I wanted from her. She was different from Aria, Hanna and Spencer, and I didn't know why.

Yes, I know now the answers to all of those questions and it took me three years and a entire roller coaster of self understanding and acceptance. A roller coaster I took by myself until someone joined me.

I'm still working on the "acceptance" stage because thanks to the religious, conservative and perfect family I have grown with, it still feels wrong to be me.

Especially when Alison put me in tricky situations.

It's been less than a month since I said "I'm gay" aloud and not in my mind.

In that moment it became real. In that moment I realized that my life would change, that my future would change, and sadly, how people would see me too.

I'm still coping all this, trying to keep it together, waiting for my mom to not notice my inner struggle. I love her and she loves me, but would she continue loving me if I told her the truth?

And my dad, I don't even want to think about it. He's an ejemplar father, husband and colonel.

He goes away several months, so each time he comes back I attemp to only have the best and greatest news for him, nothing less. First places in swimming competitions, high notes, good behavior, intachable reputation and nothing of trouble or bad influeneces.

My cellphone vibrates interrupting (thanks god) my thoughts.

 **"Hey girl, up for an adventure? ;)"**

A text from a potential bad influence, what a perfect timing.

 **"Yes, what do you have in your crazy mind?"**

 **"Wow, did you say yes?"**

 **"Yeah, I think so"**

 **"I'm happy but are you drunk? is freaking 2 am and you have school in five hours"**

 **"I don't rly feel like going"**

 **"Omg, you'll ditch classes! I'm proud :)"**

 **"Ok, if you keep acting so surprise I wont participate in whatever you have planned"**

 **"Jeez relax, I'm sorry. I swear If I didn't knew better, I would say you're in your period"**

 **"Ja ja, so funny"**

 **"Put some presentable clothes** **on grumpy ass, I'm there in 20 mins"**

I'll regret this but Alison will ruin me, better have some fun while I could.

 **SECOND CHAPTER, what do you think? Thanks to those who left a review. THE STORY BEGINS TO MOVE FASTER FROM HERE, more characters coming**. Im excited with this story. EMISON IS ENDGAME! Sabrina is bethany.


	3. Foul-mouthed ladies

**I'm sorry for updating late, but I was sick for an entire week and I didn't want to upload this chapter until writing the next one. Love you all. :)**

Ali's POV

If you think that writing an essay sucks, try it with aching wrists.

I'm wearing a jean jacket to cover the bruises that Emily left on them, and a scarf for the fucking hickey in my neck.

I trace the word "Dickens" but the pain increases.

"Mrs. Sarah" I call our English teacher.

She walks to me and puts her wrinkled face awfuly close to mine.

"Yes Miss DiLaurentis?"

"I understand why my classmates have to do this, I mean, you're a great person at giving them an opportunity to raise their lame grades, but really, I don't see the need to be affected by their mediocracy, my grades are the highest in this class"

"Yes Miss, your academic perfomance is certanly remarkable, but it doesn't mean you are exonerated from any activity that represents a part of your porcentage"

Seriously? doesn't she know who I am?

"Oh ok, I understand" I say with the fakest smile I have and before she goes back to her desk I ask.

"Can you remember me why the school almost closed last year?"

She observes me disorientated but still responds."It was broke"

"And who saved us?"

"Kenneth Dilaurentis" The realization in her voice is clear.

"Right, I call him father though and I know he still provides money to keep this standing, the principal would be so mad if he loses the most important contribution"

By the look of her face, it's obvious that she got my not so subtle threat.

"What an indignation miss-" She tries to defend herself but I cut her off.

"All of those workers that keep their jobs thanks to kenneth's charity"

The last part tastes sour on my tongue but it's worth it.

"You know what Miss? You've got enough credits for the your first grades, so it's your choice to do this work or not"

"Really? thank you Missis Sarah, I don't want to be smug so I'll declain to write the essay"

"Thats fine, but please, don't distract your classmates" She says with her jaw pressed, comical.

"Don't worry, I won't" I say giving by finished the discussion and everybody turns their attention back to their useless works.

I sigh with satisfaction and take my book "Lolita" to read until the class is over.

-Lunch time-

Hanna, Aria and me are eating in our usual table waiting for the two missing girls to show up.

I haven't seen Emily throughout all day, she didn't even show up to the regular morning reunion we have in front of my locker.

"What was all that Ali?" Hanna abruptly questions.

"What?"

"Come on, since when you use your surname to avoid work?"

"I wasn't feeling like writing today, that's all" I lie.

"So you threaten a teacher" she says incledulous.

"Yes and stop being so dramatic"

"You're crazy"

The blonde isn't judging me, there are hints of admiration behind her words as always.

That's the special thing about Hanna. Many girls want to be me, however, all of their jealous asses have hated me at some point, but not Hanna, her itentions are honest. She even has what it's needed: fashion sense, attractiveness, charm and a bit of sassiness. The temper, confidence and wit can be acquired depending on how much she wants it.

The only obstacle was her weight but she already got rid of it.I'm somehow proud of her, and every now and then I think about sharing my position with her, how happy she'd be, especially now that their parents got divorced.

"Who are you texting with Aria?" Hanna asks to the petty brunette.

"Yeah, you haven't said a word since lunch started" I say. The green eyed raises her gaze and seems ashamed.

"No one important"

"Hmm, so why were you grinning at your screen like an idiot?" Hanna asks

"Come on, tell us who's the boy you're sexting with" I add, not needing her keeping secrets too.

I was about to inquire more but then I see Spencer coming. Alone.

"Emily didn't come to class" The preppy girl informs while she sits down.

In other words, Emily is avoiding me.

Coward.

Where is the all "you should be afraid" stuff?

"That's awkward, did she tell any of you that she was sick or something?" Hanna asks a bit worried.

"No" we all answer.

"I'll call her, she has swim practice today." Aria says and we all nod.

Maybe she's actually sick, Em never misses a practice after all.

"Put it on speaker" I command and she does so. We listen to the ring attentively waiting for her to respond.

"Yeah?" A husky voice speaks.

An unknown girl's husky voice.

"Emily?" Aria asks as surprised as the rest of us.

"She's sleeping right now, do you want to leave her a message?"

Sleeping.

The were sleeping together.

Probably in a bed.

One bed.

Two bodies.

"No, wake her up, it's important" I demnand.

"Well, I don't want to, so just tell me who's calling and I'll let her know later"

"Who are you?" I already hate this asshole.

"I asked you first, baby"

Baby? Is she kidding me?

"What's happening?" We hear a sleepy Emily at the bottom of the call.

"Some annoying girl asking for you"

Fuck her.

"I'm Alison, thanks!" I say.

"Hi?" Emily finally attends the call.

"Where the hell you are?!"

"Ali?" She asks, her throat sounds dry.

"Yes idiot, where are you? And with whom?"

"Not so loud please"

SHE HAS A HANGOVER.

She was drunk last night, WITH a girl.

She woke up WITH that girl.

"Why didn't you come today? You have practice" Aria says receiving silence as respond.

Spencer is about to say something but is interrupted by Emily.

"Oh my god! it's already afternoon! I'll be there in twenty minutes! bye!" she says and hangs up.

Nobody speaks.

Until of course, Hanna opens her big mouth.

"Do you think she was in a party?"

"It's quite obvious" I answer.

"She wouldn't go to a party without us, leave alone at sunday night" Spencer rationalizes.

I would think the same thing two days ago, but now, I'm not even sure who Emily is anymore. She has everybody fooled, she had ME fooled.

"Wasn't it evident her hangover?" I ask trying to keep it cool.

"Maybe she was sick all night" Aria says and I scoff.

"Yeah, sick of dancing and drinking with who knows who"

 _Stay calm Alison..._

"Aria's probably right, maybe that girl was just taking care of her" Spencer says.

If she took care of her, I don't wanna know how.

Ugh that girl, who the fuck was her? Did they... NO of course not.

"I bet she was partying with her" The blonde says smiling.

Even HANNA understands the situation, I don't get why she seems so happy about it though.

"Well, if she was in a party, we have to thank it wasn't a guy who answered the call" Aria says making the group laugh except for me.

I wish it had been a boy.

"Why so grumpy Ali?" Spencer asks me with suspicion.

Mind your own business hastings...

"I'm not, but she didn't tell us a shit about where she was last night"

Damn it, I didn't want to sound so betrayed.

"Are you sure is just that?" Hanna asks with an odd playfulness.

"Yeah, but who cares, she can do whatever she wants"

 _And do whoever she wants..._

Fucking brain, just shut up!

"Do you think she lost her v card?"

"HANNA!" We all shout her.

"What? It's a possibility"

"Its Emily" Aria says.

"Yeah, and it was a girl who answered" Spencer recalls.

Exactly, a girl.

My three friends observe me waiting for another _Emily Fields is still a virgin_ argument. I bite my tongue because of the secrets I could spill... So many things these girls know nothing about...

"You believe she did it, don't you?" The suddenly smart blonde asks me, holding that irritating smile from before.

"Why would you be so happy about Emily having sex?" I ask her.

"I just think she deserves it" she simply replies.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Spencer and I ask at the same time but she just shrugs.

Weird...

"We should wait her to explain it all" Aria suggets and the other girls agree.

"Whatever" I mutter.

Emily won't tell them the truth, nontheless she better tell me.

She wasn't sick, but I am, sick of her lies and double life.

Lunch ended a half an hour ago and we're in our perspective classes. Spencer, Hanna and me in math, Aria in physics.

And guess what, no trace of a gay swimmer here.

No, wait, there is pig skin.

Ugh but is definitely not the one I'm looking for.

is talking about an easy equation so I don't pay that much of attention, however, his body indeed is a master piece to admire. He have the perfect amount of muscles and an absolute rounded ass.

What a shame he's seven years older than me.

Someone knocks at the door and the sexy teacher goes and slighty opens it.

Tanned skin, boobs and dark hair.

Finally. The bitch showed up.

I nearly applause.

"Oh Miss Fields, what did we do to deserve your presence?" James asks her.

He's kind of a bitch sometimes. It's cool.

"I'm sorry, I had a headache but then I got better, so my mom told me to come"

 _Lame excuse Em._

"Hmm well, taking into account that this is your first, and I hope last time being late, I'll let you in"

"Thank you so much"

"Yeah yeah, come in" he says opening the door completely, exposing Emily's shocking outfit.

I hate to admit it, but she looks hot.

She's wearing a white shirt with a wide cleavage that makes her chest and visible black bra to stand out. Grey sweatpants, white sneakers and to top it all, a black leather jacket.

If I saw a guy with those clothes I'd think "Fuckboy" immediately. But she couln't be described that way, right?

Well, she certainly made out with me and woke up with some random hoe the next day... Yeah, Fuckgirl.

I move my gaze from her body to her face. Her eyes are red and swollen, and her walking is heavy, she's exhausted. What a great fuck she most had...

The only seat free is next to me since everyone knows it's hers. She doesn't look at my direction and just sits down.

Seventeen minutes pass and she's still mute.

Hanna and Spencer are two lines ahead from us and are sending me the "What's going on?" look.

I'd like to know too.

I glance at the brunette and notice how she's using her dark hair like some type of wall. It smells like cheap shampoo and perfume by the way. Perhaps a gift from the uknown hoe.

"Are you ignoring me now?" I ask her but she's unfazed.

"Woah, how mature from you"

"We're in class Alison" she whispers bitterly.

 _So that's how it is huh? Please, some flirtation and you're over._

"You love when I talk to you, no matter where" I murmur in an impish way.

"The last thing I want to hear right now, its your voice"

How she dares?!

"I'm the only one who should be pissed" I say carefully revealing the bruises on my wrists. She cringes at the sight and looks away. Yeah feel guilty.

She sighs and gets closer to me, ready for apologize I pressume.

"I'm..."

Here comes the apology.

"So" I feel her lips against my lobe slighty turning me on. It'd be the second time I'm horny because of Emily, a girl. I require of some action with a guy SOON, the lack of sex is affecting me.

Her breath hits my neck and it seems like she has trouble to talk. Say it Em, just say it.

"Not sorry, bitch" She says with pure venom.

"Excuse me?! You're the bitch here!" I cry aloud cathcing everyone's attention.

Great.

"Miss Dilaurentis, why would I be a bitch?" James asks me in a calm manner.

"No, you aren't" I hurry to say.

"That's good, so who were you talking to?"

"Emily" I answer unhesitantigly. If I fall, she sinks with me.

The tall man observes us both and joins his hands like all adults do.

"Miss Fields, you're like the star today, tell us what's all the dispute about, since it's clearly more important than my lesson" His natural sarcasm should be considerated as a talent.

"Why are you scolding me? Are you stupid? She was the one who couln't keep her mouth shut" Emily responds leaving him and everybody here dumbfounded. The typical "Uhhh" is heard and I clench my teeth.

James scratches his thin bearD and clears his throat.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that, because it's the first time you actually speak out loud in my class, so I'm giving you a second chance to respond in the right way"

The tension increases when the brunette does the most unexpected thing.

Laugh.

She removes the hair from her face and stands up with her hands in her pockets.

"Unbelievable, the queen bee here curses and I'm the one who needs a second chance, I get it, as you don't depend on MY father for money, you won't kneel before me and kiss my feet, just Alison's"

Bitch!

"You don't have any right to talk about me or my family!" I yell at her, standing up too.

"Please, you're even following your daddy's steps" She replies with hatred and the stupid crow makes a fuss again.

"ENOUGH!" James explodes and the room drops in silent.

"Both of you, get out, I don't care if you go to the principal's office or not, just leave"

"But" We complain at the same time.

"NOW!" He shouts without letting us pronunce another word.

We pick our stuff and lead to the exit without missing Hanna's and Spencer's expressions. To say that they're shocked It'd be an understatement.

We're walking through the empty hall, I'm behind her and the strain in the air gives me a deja vu, the events from yesterday replaying in my mind.

"Where you going?" I ask her still pissed.

"Principal's office" she answers like it was obvious.

"I tought you were a rebel without a cause now"

"Cool nickname" she says with a sneered tone.

"Not better than queen bee"

"New news Alison, everyone calls you like that since fourth grade"

"I earned it"

"I'm sure" she mumbles.

"What's your problem?" I ask irritated.

"I don't have any"

"What about the slut you fucked yesterday?"

She stops in her tracks and turns around.

"I didn't reach to fuck you, remember?" She says with a somber smirk fastened in her face.

"You're calling me a slut when you made out with me and then had sex with another girl?!"

"You initiated it, it's your fault that we had kissed"

"You haven't denied the last part though" I say and she remains silent.

The comprehesion hits me like cold water. She can't deny it because she actully did it.

"You did it!"

"Stop fucking yelling Alison, You'll get us into more problems"

"What were you thinking? Drinking and fucking with a random slut?"

"Why would you even care?"

"I don't!" I protest and she covers my mouth with her hand.

"Someone's coming" she whispers.

I try to see who it is but Emily grabs me by the waist and take us to the first hiding place she finds.

The janitor's room.

When did my life become so cliché?

"Shhh" she murmurs while she locks the door.

 _How the hell would I talk with your hand over my mouth genious?_

Some seconds pass and she finally pulls off her hand from me and switches on a weak lightbulb that doesn't make much of a difference. I notice the proximity between us, due to the scarce space available.

"Was she good?" It's the first thing I say.

"Uh?" She babbles and I roll my eyes.

"That girl, was she good?" I repeat.

"She is amazing"

She uses an **is** instead of a **was**.

"Are you planning on fucking her again?"

"Jelous?" She asks and I scoff.

"Of that irrelevant slut? Don't be silly Em"

"Accept it, you're mad because someone else received my attention, you can't put up with the idea of losing control over me"

I smile at that, it's cute how clueless she is. I give her points for trying though.

"What's her name?" I slowly question and her smirk fades away. I approach her and she looks at the floor with guilt.

"That's what I tought, she's not that amazing after all" What a satisfaction.

"You said you don't care" The tanned girl says with a bit of anger.

"And I don't, but I want you to remember that I never lose, stop with this bad girl act Em, I'm warning you" I tell her and her brown eyes stare at me again.

"Or what? You'll destroy me? You already did it, several times" She says with disdain.

"Believe me, there's so much more damage I could cause"

"I don't doubt it, but I don't care, I'll hurt you too, I'll beat you in your own psycho games"

"That's lovely darling, but It's imposible to win against someone you crave so much"

"You don't get it Ali, you've got power, pride, admiration, people's respect and "love". You have everything to lose while I have any "

She pauses just to grin in a way that produces me goosebumps.

"Besides... you're not that big of a deal"

I'm blanked by her words but quikly recover.

"It didn't seem like that when you were begging me for more back in my kitchen"

"Correction, I just wanted you to continue, a handjob can be given by anyone"

She just said that without shame?...

I get even closer to her and we're both smiling in a wicked way. This pin pong match it's far from ending. "What happened to you?" I ask her with genuine curiosity.

"Nothing" She simply replies. _Nothing? Really?_

"What about the fact that you never drink more than a cup of alcohol, yet today you woke up having a hangover. Or the fact that you're able to curse now"

Emily tries to talk but I continue.

"Or the fact that you had sex and I didn't even know you've given your first kiss until yesterday, and not to mention how you insulted a teacher when you dread to participate in class, plus your leather jacket looks ridiculous!" Damn, it feels good to let it all out.

I wait for her reaction and she freaking pouts.

What's wrong with her?

"I though you'd love my jacket" She says like a five years old.

I can't believe her...

"All those things I said and that's what matters to you?"

"Hey, it was expensive" she says enjoying my stress.

I breath deep deciding to calm myself. It's clear I won't get any answer, not from her.

"Why did you bought it then?" I ask with her same infant tone.

"To look hot and rough" she replies making a frown and "rough" poses"

I chuckle, she looks adorable. No, not adorable, just stupid.

"Yeah, you're a total badass" I tell her.

"You better bet it" She says with a smile I haven't seen since I gave her fruit and yogurt.

How could this dork could do and say all those things one moment ago? It doesn't make sense.

"Excuse me ma'am, but if the interrogation have concluded, I'll leave" The swimmer says but I grab her arm before she escapes. I'll obtain at least the most important answer. She observes me confused but doesn't move, me neither. I examine her from her eyebrows to her dimples, trying to erase these last hours from my mind and just recall all the lovely gestures and beautiful words she have dedicated me.

Solely the sweet Emily.

And then I kiss her in the most delicate way I can, avoiding to taint it with lust or rush. She kisses me back almost immediately and softly places her hands in my cheeks. Her heartbeat rumbles against my chest, making my own to speed up.

This is how it should have been to kiss her for the first time.

Just lips and mildness.

I pull away and open my eyes, just to find hers closed. There's a notorious blush in her cheeks despite of her cinnamon skin. It's insane how happy this sight makes me.

There's the answer. Regardless of everything that took place these pair of days, I have the same effect on her.

I glance at her parted lips ready to kiss her again but a violent knock stops me.

"Who's there?! Open the door!" We hear a well known voice rant.

Shit.

 **And that's all folks, the next chapter will be about Emily's night and some other secrets. What do you think that happened? One more time, sorry for the delay. I loved your reviews :)**

 **THE EMISON SHIRTS ARE LIFE. but my parents are homophobics so...yeah, sad. But hey! Emison is endgame.**


	4. The comedy of Fields and Emily

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. But I couldn't enter to my account, and I couldn't exactly ask for help, because well I'm a closeted bisexual so it'd be weird if someone saw what I write and read. Anyway, I came out to one friend and then he helped me!**

 **Many chapters were erased BUT I've been writting as crazy.**

 **SO here is the chapter of what happened before Emily got to class.**

Is it weird to go out past midnight to an uknown place with an older friend that resemblances a blonde you like?

Because I'm in that situation right now and I'm freaking out.

Drake has been driving for half an hour and as tradition I told her everything that happened, without of course, telling her that the girl is in fact Alison Dilaurentis.

I trust Drake but it doesn't feel right to tell something so personal about Ali, her name is well known in town, therefore everytime I tell her about my distress I skip my crush's name. We call her "Vivian" though, Drake says it fits great with such a bitch. Her words, not mine.

"Drake" I call her.

"Ass, you gotta stop calling me by my surname" The blonde complains without looking away from the road.

"You gotta stop calling me ass" I respond.

"That's different, you are an ass" She smiks as usual.

"Aren't you a Drake then?" I ask chuckling and she rolls her eyes.

"Smartass" She mumbles.

I love how good my answers are when I'm with Cece, usually when I argue with people I'm left blank and can't retort to anything they say, but with the blonde I feel in ease and able of being assertive. I wish I could be this cool with Ali, I'd love to ser her face if I used sarcasm with her.

"What were you going to ask me?" She asks with a more serious tone.

"What should I do about Vivian?"

"Fuck her" she shrugs.

"Drake!" I scold.

"What? Im serious, that girl needs the Field's D" My cheeks warm up at her embarrasing statement.

"Ew that could mean my dad's too, you know? I say making her burst of laughing.

"Oh my god you're right, well you got the point anyway" Is my turn to roll my eyes this time.

"She's not gay" I mumble with a pinch of frustation, the older girl isn't helping much.

"Kissing and masturbating a girl sounds pretty much gay to me" She says and I cringe at the word "masturbating"

"There's no need to speak crude"

"Emily grow up, you'll speak crude at sex, start practicing"

The heat in my cheeks increases.

"I don't want to... make love soon"

"Yeah sure... and call it sex or fuck by the way" Drake's sacasm is as evident as her roots, and it frustarates more.

"I'm telling the true!, I don't want it!" I yell and Drake raises an eyebrow at me grining with malice.

Oh no, I'm very familiar with that type of gaze, I've been dealing with it since I'm 13 years old due Alison. Is the warning sign that she has some evil plan and I'm her victim.

At least I'm not too scared since unlike Ali, that when she gets that look I often end up with a broken heart, Drake just makes some irritating prank.

"Ok, I believe you" The blonde says with a neutral voice.

Not a good sign.

"Really?" I ask suspiciously.

She simply shurgs

Okay...

Some minutes pass and I feel myself falling asleep.

"Imagine you're fucking Vivian and she's moaning your name"

"WHAT?!" I scream totally awake now.

"You're thrusting faster and harder" She continues and I try to block her voice.

"Faster and harder" The blonde repeats and I can't help but to create the scene in my mind.

"Her boobs bounce and her pink nipples are erected"

I bite mi lips and close my eyes, having Alison like that would be a dream.

"Her naked body rubs against yours and she begs for even more contact"

I whimper.

"Cece, st-stop it, ple-please" I stutter out of breath.

"Her tight and wet pussy hugs your dick"

Fuck... That'd be amazing.

"Stop please"

Drake doesn't say anything else but my mind is running, unable of pause the erotic movie with Alison as protagonist.

"You are getting those more and more often" I open my eyes and Drake is pointing to my crotch.

Yeah, I got a boner.

"I know, is annoying" I mumble, this month my dick... have been getting excited with every damn remotly hot thing. I think Drake has seen me like this a dozen of times, this week.

I should be worried, maybe I'm sick.

"Are you sure you don't want to fuck?" Drake asks satisfied. I guess she wanted to prove her stupid point.

"I don't want to!" I grumble.

Drake observes my boner without shame and raises her eyebrow again.

"Emily you are horny all the time, that clearly means you want and need to get laid"

I groan with frustation.

"Idiot, this hurts a lot you know" I say

"You can jerk off here if you want" She says focused in the road.

"What?! No!"

What the hell is wrong with Cece?

"Come on ass, I've already seen you naked a million times and I don't want you to get to a party full of strangers that will see your boner"

"Then you shouldn't say those things"

"Ok, I'm sorry, but you know I'm right, you can't go with that between your pants"

"I'll just think about ugly things and let it down" I say embarrased.

"There's no time for that, we are five minutes away from the party"

Damn it.

What do I do?! I definitely won't let people see me like this, I'm a girl, I'm not suposed to have some bump in my jeans.

But I won't touch myself in front of Drake either!

"Three minutes" Drake sings.

"Ok I'll do it" I say defeated.

"Awesome!" Her smile takes me aback.

"You're excited" Is not a question, is an afirmation.

"Duh?, its been a fantasy of mine to see you doing dirty stuff"

"What? Why? Do you like me?" I ask terrified. Don't get me wrong, Cece is hot, however she's my friend and is the only one with whom I can talk about my problems. I would never ruin that.

"Keep dreaming Emily, is just that you're this little innocent bambi, I always wonder how would you look being different"

"Is that a compliment?" I ask more relaxed but still confused.

"Yeah it is and now that I think about it... maybe that is the same reason Vivian did what she did" She explains with a frown.

"To see me not being a bambi?"

"Exactly"

"I don't understand"

"You will bambi, for now you gotta jerk off, then I explain how you'll take charge of Vivian"

I sigh, ok I better do it quick.

How do I touch myself with Drake here?

I start rubbing myself over the jeans and she laughs.

"Come on! I doubt you actually get off like that"

"I'm in the most uncomfortable situation Cece!"

"Oh my god, you're a total baby"

"CECE!"

"Fine, I'll park and close my eyes, ok?"

I nod.

When she parks I sigh, I'm really doing this. What kind of kinky comedy had my life become?

The blonde closes her eyes and I turn on the stereo, I don't need her to hear me moan.

"Don't peek Drake" I warn.

"Kay girl"

I unbutton my jeans and pull them down to my knees, then my boxers. I grab my dick and start stroking it, I exhale at the touch.

Damn finally, what a relief.

I continue and bite my lips to avoid doing any sound.

 _Don't moan. Emily don't._

But It feels so good...

I moan.

The face of Alison forms in my mind, then her naked body and I increase the speed.

Then the image of Ali riding my dick appears abruptly and I moan again.

I need to say her name so bad.

 _No Emily, you can't say Alison!_

Right, Cece can't know who's Vivian.

I look at my side and there's Cece, eyes open, blue eyes open. She has her mouth half-open and her cheeks and neck got a pink tone, Ali looked exactly like that yesterday.

I groan.

Ali...

 _Stop thinking about Ali! You can't say her name!_

I rub faster and I know I'm close.

I keep moaning and groaning incomprehensible sounds.

I need to say her name to cum, I need it!

 _You can't Emily. Say Vivian._

No, Vivian doesn't feel right.

I'm so so close...

I look at my side again and Cece licks her lips, she's so sexy when she does that...

That's it, I can't control it anymore I'm cumming!

"FUCK CECE!" I scream as I reach the glory point of full pleasure.

I freez, did I just...

"Oh my god! You yelled my name!"

Yes I did.

"So-sorry Cece, it wasn't my intention, I'm sorry, is-

"You don't have to apologize, is actually a compliment-

"No cece! I was-

"Geting off by fantasizing about me"

"No! I wasn't thinking about you!, I mean, yes I was but not all the time, I-

"Wait, so you think about various women when doing it, naughty"

"I was thinking about Vivian!"

"And me"

"No, well yeah but not in that way" I know I'm making no sense.

"Then how?" She asks curious.

"You look like her, I already told you a while ago. I didn't want to say "Vivian" or Vivian's real name, and I saw you while... Yeah... It came by itself, I'm sorry Cece, I did not imagine you like that, I'm not some freak, I'm really sorry, please still be my friend, I promise it won't happen again, I'm sorry!"

Drake takes off her belt, sits in my legs and caresss my face wiping some tears away. I didn't realize I was crying until now.

"Hey hey, Emily, breathe" I didn't realize I was holding air until now.

"I'm still your friend, you can't get rid of me that easily dumbass. What happened was normal, I understand, I believe you. You're not a freak or anything alike, you are a girl with a pure heart and I'm glad I met you, so stop being so hard with yourself, you're a human, fine?"

Her words pacify me and I nod. Her blue eyes are warm and comforting, I can see she's being honest. A huge contrast againts the icy killer blue eyes of Alison.

"And this was my fault, I'm sorry for put you in this position, I was trying to help" Cece says soft.

"Help?" I ask confused.

"Emily, you need to establish power in this sick game that Vivian begun, you can't be at her mercy anymore and I refuse to see you cry again because of her, you have to play and overtake her"

"I know but how this have anything to do with-

"You have to change"

I flinch at that, change? Didn't she like me like this? She told me once I didn't have to change, she accepted me for who I was. Did she lie? Is she a liar as Alison?

I think Drake noticed my mood because she starts to talk again.

"Just arround Vivian, you're awesome the way you are baby, but you need to learn how to deal with this type of bitches"

I smile, she doesn't want me to change at all, she wants me to confront Ali.

"Okay" I whisper.

"That's why you'll become a bitch, the best bitch in rosewood" She manages to say that sounding completly sweet.

"Rosewood?"

"Well, lets being with Rosewood High for now" She seems like a child with a mission in her hands.

I nod, but then I remember something.

"Drake..."

"Yes Emily?"

"That doesn't explain why you made me masturbate in front of you" I laugh because it's actually so bizarre.

"Oh, that's because to be a bitch, you get rid of the prude in you"

"That's ridiculous"

"Really? Because I'd swear that masturbating with a spectator, then having a woman on top of you while your dick is exposed and there's cum in your legs wasn't a prude thing to do"

I keep silent, gaining conscience of our... position.

Drake continues talking as nothing odd is happening though.

"And you said the word masturbate aloud, that's progress"

I shake my head, Drake is crazy but I love her, she's one of the best person I'd have as a friend... in some not traditional way.

I see the disaster that my pants and boxers are.

"How am I supposed to go to the party?"

"I have all planed" The blonde smirks and gets up from me.

"Drake" I call.

"Yes ass?"

"Did you really fantasize about me doing...this?" Is obvious what I'm talking about.

"Yeah, and damn it overmatched my expectations, you ain't the only one who got all hot and bothered"

"Oh ok" I say without knowing what else to say.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It results that Drake had "Party clothes" in the car's trunk.

We changed our clothes, Drake is in black short shorts, black high leather boots and a red simple top. I'm in blue boyfriend jeans, a black crop top and white sneakers.

I didn't want to put make up but Cece insisted.

The location of the party was unexpected, we're in a speedway, but not those fancy concrete racetracks, nope, it was a dirty made of soil racetrack. I watch various boys with tatoos and hot girls wearing almost anything on top of big motorcycles. There is alcohol everywhere and I'm sure that not all the smoke on the air comes from the bikes. Cough weed cough.

I'm anxious.

"Drake you didn't bring me to an ilegal race, did you?"

"No Emily, you aren't ready for that type of adrenaline...yet"

Fine, is not that bad then.

"This is the afterparty of the race, is half legal"

THIS IS BAD.

"Half legal?! Drake we'll end up in jail!"

"Calm down girl, some policemen know about this, the rich guys that come buy their silence and cover us"

"This is so so wrong..."

"Stop the tantrum, do you want to defeat Vivian or not?"

"Yeah but-

"Then you'll learn to take risks, you ain't Emily anymore, since now you are Fields, a savage bitch"

Well, what could go wrong? I ask to myself.

Everything. I respond to myself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I don't know what song is on, but I'm loving it. The lyrics and instruments sound loud by the giant baffles making me feel vibrations through my whole body and I love it. I bet is rock or something like that.

 _ **Well here we go again**_

 _ **You've found yourself a friend that knows you well**_

 _ **But no matter what you do**_

 _ **You'll always feel as though you tripped and fell**_

 _ **So steady as she goes**_

I observe my red cup with curiosity, the fuss creates waves on the yellow liquid, I guess beer. Honestly this is my seventh cup and it tastes like apple juice, I love apple juice.

 ** _When you have completed what you thought you had to do_**

 ** _And your blood's depleted to the point of stable glue_**

 ** _Then you'll get along_**

 ** _Then you'll get along_**

I don't know where Drake is, but I see a "dance floor" made of wooden boards. People seem having fun there. I want fun too.

 _ **steady as she goes**_

 _ **Steady as she goes**_

 _ **Settle for a world (settle for the world), neither up or down (neither up or down)**_

 _ **Sell it to the crowd (sell it to the crowd) that is gathered round (that is gathered round)**_

I plunge in the crowd with my arms at the sky and move my hips at the pace of the electric guitar, I thank God for giving me grace at the art of dance.

 _ **Settle for a girl (settle for the girl), neither up or down (neither up or down)**_

 _ **Sell it to the crowd (sell it to the crowd) that is gathered round (that is gathered round)**_

 _ **So steady as she goes (steady as she goes)**_

 _ **Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)**_

I stop when a pair of hands grab me by the waist, I'm ready to reject the guy but when I turn around I see a female face.

Brown eyes, bronzed skin, chestnut wavy hair, thin lips and a pierced nose.

"Hi" She purrs with a distinct and alluring accent.

 ** _Steady as she goes, are you steady now?_**

 ** _Steady as she goes, are you steady now?_**

"Hi" I murmur.

 _ **Steady as she goes.**_

The song ends and there's a tiny silence before the music comes back and I recognize Rihanna's voice.

"What's you name sweety?" The misterious girl asks.

 _Sweety... That's how Ali calls me sometimes._

 _No no no, don't think about Ali._

"Fields" I say

"I asked for your name"

"Thats my name today" I simply say remembering Drake's instructions.

She smiles like she had me figured out already. I should try to do the same then.

The brunette is wearing a tight black dress that details her curves, her cleavage is tempting and she's using heels, How she manages to walk on those here?

"Won't you ask for mine?" She asks me.

"Hum?"

"My name, don't you wanna know it?" She's almost mocking me.

 _Oh right. Fields focus, you're a bitch not an awkward shy girl, that's Emily._

I'm losing it.

"Of course, what's your name?"

"I'm Alex" She answers and I notice that her voice is husky and the accent makes it even better, from where could she be?

"Won't you say my name is beautiful or whatever?" She asks, she seems stunned.

 _Be a bitch._

"I see you're used to receive compliments" I smirk. Uh it feels great to smirk, now I get why Drake and Alison always do it.

"You're straight" Alex says and cross her arms making her chest more remarkable.

"Why did you think I wasn't in first place?"

Am I that obvious?

"Gaydar" She says.

I chuckle at that.

"I suspect I wasn't totally wrong" Alex says making me look at her eyes. Oh, I was still staring at her chest.

 _Emily would say sorry but Fields will not._

"So what would you do if I weren't straight?" I aks smirking again.

She smiles and gets closer to me surrounding my neck with her hands.

"I'd dance with you" She moves her hips following the rythm of "S&M" great song by the way. I move too and we gain sync. She turns arround letting me have a great view of her perfect and full butt. I caress her curves scared of touching what I want to touch.

 _Be a Bitch_.

I breath and grab her butt, she whimpers. She's rubbing her entire body on me.

I never knew why people liked to practically have sex with clothes on while dancing. Until now.

I'll get a boner soon, how would Alex react? Not good I bet.

I should stop, the only girl that knows about me is Drake, and well Alison too.

"Alex" I call her.

"Yes?" That accent is killing me.

"We should stop" I strain to say.

She faces me now.

"Why?" She pouts. Mmm Her lips look so kissable...

Alex notices the direction of my gaze and raises an eyebrow.

"You have a boyfriend" She states

I shake my head.

"You have a girlfriend"

I shake my head.

"You love someone and you can't get them out of your head" her last guess surprises me, is the closest one to the truth, nevertheless I don't love Ali, I liker her. I love her in the friendly way and desire her at the same time. Yeah it has logic.

I presume Alex took my silence as an afirmation since she's giving me a sympathetic look.

She put her mouth in my ear and kiss my lobe.

"I can help you forget for a night" She whispers seductively and I melt a bit. Her voice is so engaging.

"That's not the problem, I..."

"You..."

I can't believe I'm gonna tell this to a total stranger. I'm quite drunk.

"I'm a girl" I say, why? I don't know, I'll let my mouth do the work because my brain is pretty much tired.

Alex laughs. "I already knew that silly, you're a hot girl and that's why I'm dancing with you"

I'm an idiot.

"Yeah but like I was born a girl"

"I supposed it" She's still smiling.

"I'm all girl" I say extending the L in all.

"I'm all gay" she mocks me doing the same thing with the L. Ok I laugh at that, this girl is amusing.

"I'm all girl expect..."

I got her attention, she's frowing interested in my next words.

"Ihaveadick" I babble so fast that I'm not sure if she understood.

I look at my sneakers waiting for a humiliation but It doesn't come.

I raise my head with my eyes closed.

I open one and then the other, I tought she'd run away. She's here instead, with her head slighty tilted to the left watching me in a way I don't know how to describe, but there's no anger or disgut.

I calm down, maybe she didn't hear me with all the noise.

"You're cute" The girl says leaving me dumbfounded.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, Fields has a package down there" She caress the waistband of my jeans and smiles.

"Why aren't you disgusted?"

"Why would I? You're the dream of the mayority of lesbians. You're hot, sweet, apparently smart, honest, can move and don't need of a strapon"

"Strapon?" I ask and she laughs again. Whatever a strapon is, I should google what the hell is it.

"So now that there's nothing to make us stop, I'll show you what else I'd do If you weren't straight" She purss.

Fuck.

So I can be wanted for girls. Me being intersex is not a curse, maybe an advantage. Fuck Alison for made me think other way.

I kiss Alex, hard and with passion, I don't want to sound cocky but I know I'm a great kisser.

"I'd be glad" I whisper while I grab her awesome butt for the second and not last time today.

 **So here is the first part of what happened with Emily. I hope you liked the dynamic between Emily and Cece. Did you like alex?**

 **Please leave a review. :)**


	5. Afraid of weakness

**HI, I want to tell you that the story won't explain everthing that took place in the party in the same chapter. And there's a reason for that.**

 **Thank you very much for the reviews, I'm happy because it seems like I'm getting a balance between sweet and not sweet Emily. It's complex to do it. Same with Ali.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **(Continuation of Emily's night)**

I've lost count of how many songs have played since we started making up.

"Fields" The brunette sighs between kisses.

"Hmm?" I mutter too settled in the taste of her lips. I feel her giggles in my mouth and then she pulls away.

"Maybe we should get to somewhere...private" She whispers and somehow I'm able to understand over the loud music.

She's glaring beside me and I look at what's so interesting.

A group of men, clearly older than us, are staring at us like we are prey. My stomach twists, that is revolting.

"Yeah, you're right" I say trying to hide my fear of those excuses for men, however, I can tell that Alex notices it because she holds my left hand sending a reassuring feeling to me.

"I know the perfect place where we'll be alone and secure" she doesn't sound solely seductive, she also sounds protective. I like it that way.

"I follow you"

We walk through the sweaty mass of people and walk outside the party but still inside of the area. We get into some kind of forest that is actually a few tall trees put together.

We walk some more until finding a stair made of wood nailed to the tallest and thickest tree I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Gorgeous" I say

"I know, my cousin found it a month ago and made the most beautiful thing he have ever built since he became a carpenter"

"What did he built?" I ask and she smiles. She's always smiling.

"Let's go up and you see it yourself"

I nod and we go up. It's a bit difficult since I'm tipsy but I have success in not falling.

Additionally, I got the fortune to stare at her butt from a wonderful angle. I'm obssesed with it, how couldn't I? Is flawless.

When we get to the top, the brunette opens the door of what it seems a floor.

Oh it's a treehouse.

We get inside and damn! This is not a treehouse, is a tree penthhouse.

There are four puff chairs around a nice short table. In the corner are a little fridge and a microwave oven. There are many drawers too, where I suppose they save glasses, plates and other stuff.

"How are things connected to electricity?"

"I have my contacts" she responds and that's enough for me.

I keep watching the place and I see a corridor at the bottom of the "living room".

"What's there?"

"Our next destination" The girl sings taking out a bottle of white wine and two cups from the fridge.

I grin.

We walk and there's one door at the wall of the left and another one at the wall of the right.

Alex opens the one of the left. "Welcome to my bedroom" She exclaims gracefully and does a bow down.

I laugh.

I also bow down and she laughs with me.

"Shall we in?" I ask in a fake british accent.

"We shall"

We enter and Alex turns on the light. I spot her bed first, is huge and covered with grey silk sheets. Sexy and matture.

I really should consider change my winnie the pooh sheets.

The place is spacious and it makes sense since it's only occupied by the bed and a wooden closet.

"I know it looks simple but my cousin finished this place a week ago"

"Is beautiful Alex"

"Thank you" She sits down in her bed and serves the wine.

I sit down too and accept the cup even if I have no idea of what we're doing. I'm not an expert of the topic but I know a one night stand should not be so... elaborated.

Alex takes off her heels and sigh with satisfaction. I take off my sneakers and socks.

I drink from my cup suddenly lost. What should I do now?

"Alex" I call her softly.

"Yeah?"

"What do I do now?" I avoid to make eye contact, I can feel myself blushing.

"Sweety, do whatever you want" She's so gentle and sexy.

Have you ever felt velvet in your skin? It has this soft but rough texture that echants you.

That's Alex's voice. Pure velvet.

I drink again.

I should kiss her, but deep down there's a pull that makes me doubt.

I drink again.

I kiss her for three seconds and didn't even use tongue.

What is happening? A few minutes earlier I was sure I wanted to have sex with this woman.

"I knew it" She says happy.

"What?" I question disconcerted.

"You aren't some womanizer trying to act like a innocent girl, you are a innocent girl trying to act like a wonanizer" She explains, her accent sticking out.

I sigh, I guess I'm not a savage bitch yet.

The bronzed girl places her hand in my shoulder and move her thump in circles.

"I admit you had me very confused, I was changing my description of you each five minutes, you were a walking contradiction"

I chuckle at her confession.

"Why?" She asks genuinely intrigued.

"I want to win a game" I answer having no need to lie.

"Wait, was this a bet?" She's offended.

"No no no" I shake my head.

She drinks from her cup and waits for me to articulate.

"The person I can't stop thinking about is a stunning girl that is always teasing and breaking me, yesterday she went too far" I pause to take another sip.

"Oh sweety I'm sorry you don't have to-

"Don't worry, I want to tell you" I interrump her.

She nods allowing me to continue.

"I want her, I want her more than anything in my life even when she treats me like nothing, yes, I do realize how unhealthy it sounds but is the sad truth" My cup is empty, I gesture at the bottle and Alex serves me more.

I drink and continue.

"I want to hurt her, I want to make her cry, make her mine and then break her heart. I want to exchange roles for once and I won't do it if I keep being this lame weak kid"

There are no tears in my cheeks but the sinking sadness inside me is evident. However, I feel sort of numb, just as yesterday when Alison said the things she said.

Alex hugs me but I can't react at the affection. I feel anger staring to burn in my veins, the same anger that fueled me to act so violent against Alison.

"How could I help you?" The brunette asks still holding me like her life depended on it.

"Get away from me" I grumble harsh.

She does so and watches me surprised.

I'm dangerous right now, I know it, there are two words in the back of my mind and they scare me.

I won't explode again, not with Alex.

The two words hammer my head harder and I clench my fits.

Fuck.

Punch.

Fuck.

Punch.

Over and over again.

Am I some psycho now?

"Alex, I'm scared of myself" I say fighting the urge of taking all out on her.

"What do you need?" She asks worried.

Suddenly my mood changes.

"A blast" I smirk.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **ALI'S POV. (Present day-continuation of chapter three)**

I glance at her parted lips ready to kiss her again but a violent knock stops me.

"Who's there?! Open the door!" We hear a well known voice rant.

Shit.

"What the hell is your mom doing here?" I whisper super lowly.

Emily gets pale, as pale as her tanned skin could be at least. I would laugh if I wasn't in the same trouble as her.

"I have no idea" I read her lips.

What do we do now?

Pam Fields keeps knocking the door and I look for any secret exit but there's none.

Emily is paralyzed and I roll my eyes at her.

Pathetic.

"I'll bring the principal if you don't open the door when I count to five!" The older woman shouts from outside.

Crap.

A good lie, a good lie is all I need.

"One!" She begins.

I'm not with a boy, I'm with her daughter. Pam won't ever guess what were we doing here.

After all, why would two girls be locked up according to Pam's mind?

BINGO, I got the perfect lie.

I see that Emily is writting down on a piece of paper, I don't know from where she got it, neither the pen.

"Two!"

The brunette shows me the yellow paper:

 _I went to your house early this morning (in pijamas) because you needed me to_ _urgently_ _help you finish a project for your first period. This clothes are_ _yours_ _. That's what I told her._

Unbelievable, she's indeed using me for her alibi. Alibi for fucking a hoe.

"Three!"

Emily is lying again! To her own mother this time!

This girl cried for telling her mom she slept at 8pm when she actually slept at 11 pm to watch a PG serie's finale.

And that was this year!

I'll absolutely find out whatever happened after she got out of my house.

"Four!"

The swimmer has the puppy look and I feel the need to kiss her again but to choke her too.

She's being so... so... Insolent!

I sigh and nod letting her know that I'll cover her ass.

She smiles exhibiting her cute little dimples.

Stupid dimples.

I can't believe I'm accepting to help her.

Now I am pathetic.

I get closer to her and whisper. "I hope this hurts like a bitch" and before she catches what I mean, I hit her in the guts.

"Five!"

I breath and open the door with crying eyes.

"Oh thank God!" I exclaim jumping into Pam's arms.

"Alison?" She's foxed and I disengage from the embrace.

"I'm happy to see you " I notice that my fake throaty voice has improved.

"What occurred darling?"

"Me and Em got locked up inside"

"What? Emily?!" Her mother's insticts perk up and she runs into the janitor's room.

Her daughter is in fetal position shrinking and groaning, holding her belly.

"Emily what happened?!" Pam is upset, she's always like this when her angel is damaged.

I find myself wondering how would feel to have a caring mother.

I shake my head instantly, I have no time for idiocy.

"She was suffering a severe stomachache in class so I accompanied her to the nurse, however, she felt more sickness while walking, that's why we entered here looking for a bucket where she could throw up"

Pam caresses Emily's belly while listening.

I turn my gaze to my shoes and keep talking.

"We didn't notice when the door shut down but when we tried to get out the lock was blocked or something... until now"

She gasps "Poor girls"

Nailed it.

"I'm sorry for crying but Em was getting worse and I didn't know what to do"

Mrs. Fields smiles at me.

"You're a good friend Alison"

"Thank you" I pull a forced smile back, I can't ignore the twisting feeling in my stomach.

Am I a good friend?

 _"But you should be terrified too, because I finally hate you"_

Not again please, that phrase tormented me all night long until I finally fell sleep.

Clearly, I had nothing to worry about, the taller girl talks to me, in rude terms at first but she got a bit nicer in the janitor's room.

And our kiss was sweet, I don't have to be "terrified" of her.

She's Em, she won't hurt me.

I unconsciously touch my wrists and the pain makes me remember the incident intesenly.

She won't hurt me...again.

Yesterday was the worst harm she could cause right?

Emily doesn't hate me. I'm aware that many people do, but not her, she can't, she's my safe shot.

She sees good in me, she herself said it in my 14th birthday.

She can't hate me.

"Alison love, stop crying please" I hear Pam say, her hands are in my cheeks whiping real tears away.

Why the hell I'm still crying? I never cry for real for God sake!

"Emily is getting better, see?" She tells me like I was a lost child.

The swimmer is standing looking me with anger, she isn't showing it with her entire face because her mom is here, but her eyes are obvious.

I gulp. Is she gonna grab me like yesterday again?

Why is she even angry? Because I hit her? It was neccesary!

"Alison" Pam speaks, "I better go to the parent's meeting, you two go to the nurse and then I check on Em"

"No!" I shout at the idea of being alone with an angry Emily.

If I'm scared of her it means she actually can hurt me, what means she actually hates me.

"What's wrong?" The older woman inquires.

 _Your daughter, she's making me cry like a total loser. Why the hell should I care If she hates me or not?!_

I should go back to my senses and be me, my normal me. The me who would never be caught being weak in front of people.

I turn my depressing face to my distinguished cold facade.

"There's nothing wrong, I taught that you should come because maybe it was needed to take Em back home, but nevermind, she looks better"

"It's fine Ali, just call me if you need me"

"Of course, Oh! and thank you for letting go Em to my house so early, she helped me a lot" I add in order to help the brunette with her stupid cover up.

"Whenever you need her" She responds and kisses both of us in the forehead before finally leaving.

I smirk at Emily and she scowls.

"The drama wasn't necessary" She says between teeth.

"I got us out of the problem"

She scoffs. "Using my mom's feelings"

She's mad because of that?!

"Excuse me? You're the one who wanted me to lie for you"

"I'll ask Hanna next time"

"She ain't smart enough to lie"

"Then Spencer"

"She won't help you without you explaining why you need her to lie"

"Aria"

"Worst actress of the group"

"I thought it was me" She's refering to the day in art class where the girls and I discussed who had the worst acting skills. We decided it was Emily.

"You're the best one, even better than me" I attempt to sound malicious, but my disappointment and sadness spill out.

She seems offended and I continue.

"Your perfomance has been impeccable, how did you do to never get out of character for almost four years, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Alison"

My turn to scoff.

"Is admirable how you misleaded me for so long, usually I'm able to read people like open books. I didn't even strive to read you out the day I met you and afterwards"

She presses her jaw. Is curious how a moment ago we were kissing and I thought my Em was back.

She's not.

"But now I get it, I was wrong again. You are not acting as some "bad girl", you were acting as a good girl since day one" I don't know if I'm saying this to annoy her or I actually believe it.

I'm not even sure if I want to believe it.

"Are you even listening to yourself Alison? This is not a novel"

I ignore her and continue. "It's genious actually. At least in my case, everyone knows I can be mean-

"A bitch" The girl interrupts.

"Whatever" I pretend indifference at how she called me for the second time today, I'm still not used to her new vocabulary.

"So your theory is that I lied since I'm 13? Seriously?"

She's angrier now, if I push the button further I'm getting some.

WELL EMILY I WON'T BE SCARED OF YOU!

I look her at her eyes, she's daring me, she should know better.

"Yes" I pronunce savoring each letter on my tongue.

And like we have traveled back in time she grabs me by the wrists, pushes me hard against the cold wall and locks the door with one hand to rapidly grab me with both again.

I gulp.

"I'm not like you, I'm not fake, the feelings I show for people are real" The taller girl says, It doesn't affect me because I already knew that. She's frowing and I notice sweat drops in her face, her cheeks are slighty red.

Ugh she looks hot, what the hell.

Her lips are pressed and I contemplate the possibilty of just kissing her to forget everything.

But I remember how much I need to know something.

"Do you hate me?" I ask.

"Yes" she doesn't hesitate to answer.

The twisting feeling is back.

"So we aren't friends anymore I pressume"

"We never were, you never treated me as one and neither did I treat you as one"

 _"You're the only person I had moments of complete honesty with. There were days I was myself and it was only with you"_ I want to say, but I can't find my voice.

"I did" Is all I'm able to word. My eyes are burning. Awesome...

"Don't you dare to cry, don't you dear to make me the villian here" She says and her hold gets stronger.

I wince at the piercing pain.

"Stop" I beg, I'm tired of this, I just want her to go and stop making me feel like a child.

She closes her eyes loosen her grip a bit.

Her breath is heavy as if freeing me was the most difficult task.

"You asked me earlier what happened to me" She says making me shiver, I really want to know.

But she doesn't speak.

An eternity pass while we sweat and stare at each others, the intensity of all this mess is overwhelming.

I'm drained enough but I reunite energy to yell. "Just fucking tell me Emily!"

"You Alison! You happened!"

She holds me tight again, even harder than before.

Me? I expected something about the party and the whore.

"I'm going to get fun with this new thing you gave me" Emily says smirking.

"What?.." I ask, I'm completly lost.

The swimmer shakes her head chuckling like she was talking about some inside joke.

She looks at me and flinch for a second but she recovers so fast that I almost didn't catch her moment of apathy.

I should look miserable.

"Why do you hate me?" I'm concious that the answer seems obvious: the way I treated her yesterday. But what If she has a different reason?

I don't know her well anymore after all...

Emily drops me and I fall hard at the ground for the sudden movement.

Her fits are tight at her sides, she seems debating something in her mind.

Does she want to hit me?

"Don't worry, soon you will hate me for the same exact reasons"

She leaves and I'm left here feeling like a piece of shit.

My brain have lost connection with my legs so I can't stand up. I pull my cellphone out of my jacket's pocket and tap "2" in speed dial.

"I do care Cece, I do care about her" I whisper and quickly hang up.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Emily's POV**

I walk with heavy feet, or that's how It feels like.

Fuck Alison, fuck her kisses that make me fall for her, fuck her fake crying, fuck her stupid questions and fuck her lies.

I'm supposed to be in science but there's tweenty minutes left so I better just lead to the pool right away, I'll ask Hanna for notes later.

I feel like doing a thousand laps.

On my way I pass near the psychologist's office and stop for a moment. _" "_ Is written in green letters on top of the glass door.

I wonder if I need professional help, I'm losing control of my actions and temperament.

Temperament I didn't know I had before two days.

The autopilot thing, as I decided to name it, made me do horrible things.

Alex...

The guilt and shame invides me again.

How was I supposed to tell Alison the girl's name if each time I think of what I did to her I feel hideous?

And even with Alison being her annoying self today, I didn't have the right to grab the blonde wrists like that, less when I saw how injured they were becasuse of me.

But again, this new discovery of myself grants me some type of confidence I never had, it gives me strength.

When you're a person scared and anxious of everything and everyone, the sensation of power drives you high and you don't want it to stop.

I won't let it stop.

I walk away from the office. "I'll learn to control it and everything will be fine" I mutter to myself.

To my relief the looker room is empty as expected and I take out my blue one-piece swimsuit, black swim shorts, goggles and cap.

I get into one of the cubicles and "fix" myself to make no bulge visible.

How? There's something called tucking, I learnt about it at an early age.

When I'm ready I get out and plunge into the delicious water.

I won't think about Ali or Alex, or even Cece for a whole hour.

A whole hour without problems.

It should be nice.

I sink to the bottom until touching the pool's floor with my abdomen.

The outside world is far far away, my surrounds is purely refreshing water and my ears can't hear a thing.

This is another world, a peaceful one.

I'd wish to always live like this.

Instead of swiming back to the surface I choose to let myself go and float.

"Emily Fields" I hear someone calls.

Well that was a nice minute.

I look up and sigh.

"Paige McCullers"

Hey God, are you punishing me for being gay?

 **And there you have it.**

 **What are you thoughts? Any theory of what's coming and what horrible things Emily did to Alex?**

 **Let me know. :)**


End file.
